Modular structures have been developed for transmitting signals for a wide variety of electrical systems. Such structures are typically provided in a system to achieve a required system function, such as, for example, to direct, redirect, attenuate, combine or spread signals to one or more desired locations.
Modular structure fabrication for electrical systems can be complicated by inherent drawbacks, such as cost, temperature tolerances, size, compatibility, connectability, and structural complexity. The resulting structures frequently require multiple components to achieve a modular structure. Also, prefabrication requirements can substantially inhibit transportation and portability of the resulting structures. Cumbersome structures for directing signals are not suitable for a number of applications, such as portable applications or space applications. Additionally, temperature considerations can affect the usefulness of the structures.